universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is the main antagonist of Shrek 2. She is voiced by Jennifer Saunders. Biography Beginnings The Fairy Godmother transformed Harold into a human in order to marry Lillian, in return for the hand of their future daughter. When they saw Fiona become an ogress (possibly due to the Fairy Godmother), they sought her help. Lillian however, unlike Harold, didn't like the Fairy Godmother, mentioning that she didn't trust her when she and Harold went to sign their kingdom away. In Shrek 2 When Shrek consults the Fairy Godmother to try to mend his relationship with Fiona, she dismisses them, saying that ogres don't live happily ever after. After briefly insulting Shrek (until somebody arrives), Shrek says he's leaving, but steals a "Happily Ever After" potion that he believes will restore Fiona's love for him. When Shrek arrives at the castle under the effects of the Happily Ever After Potion, hoping to see Fiona she sends Prince Charming to intercept Fiona and pose as Shrek and proceeds to have the magic furniture block the available exits and keep Shrek away from Fiona. After Shrek tries and fails to get Fiona's attention Fairy Godmother explains to Shrek that he's "messed her life up enough" and pretends to be kind, caring, and sympathetic pretending to gently explain that Fiona can finally be happy now that she's found the prince of her dreams. Shrek tries to explain what tried to do for Fiona, but Fairy Godmother explains that Shrek needs to "stop living in a fairy tale" claiming that Fiona's a princess and that Shrek's an ogre and claims that is something that no amount of potion will ever change no matter how much Shrek wants it. Later when Harold arrives at the Poison Apple Inn and heads to the back room to talk with Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming about how Fiona isn't warming up Prince Charming. Fairy Godmother then gives Harold a love potion to make Fiona fall in love with love with the first man she kisses. When Harold objects to this, stating that morally she can't just force someone to fall in love Fairy Godmother blackmails Harold, explaining that she helped him with his happily ever after and that she can easily take it way permanently. When Fairy Godmother discovers that Shrek has learned of her true intentions and her true colors she has Shrek, Donkey, and Puss in Boots captured to stop them and keep Shrek away from Fiona. At the ball, while Fairy Godmother sings, "I need a hero," as Charming is about to kiss Fiona, Shrek interrupts him having just broken into the castle. Then, Fiona knocks him out with a head-butt. The Fairy Godmother then blasts a spell at him, presumably to kill him (because she finally realizes that he IS Shrek who took the potion all along), but Harold sends it back on her, she is seemingly unharmed for a few seconds and was about to attempt to blast him again but then the spell reduces her to bubbles and sparkles. In Shrek the Third The Fairy Godmother doesn't appear in Shrek the third as she is dead but she is mentioned several times by her son and is seen in a photo. In Shrek Forever After in end credits only. Personality She appears to be a sweet and stereotypical fairy godmother but in reality, she is a manipulator who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. '' Appearance The Fairy Godmother is an old looking lady that has gray hair with sparkles. She wears a long light blue dress with light blue glasses, purple star earrings, light blue slippers, and wears four rings on her fingers, two on her right pointer and ringman, and two on her left tallman and pinky. She also carries around a wand. At Fiona's wedding ball, the Fairy Godmother wore a red dress that matches her earrings, glasses, and slippers. Trivia *It is quite possible that she is actually the one that had cursed Fiona as part of her plan. However, (if this was the case) it would have gone horribly wrong since Shrek saved Fiona and not Charming. *The Fairy Godmother is the first DreamWorks villain to use the term "bloody". *She is the spoof of the real Fairy Godmother from the fairy tales. *In the [[Shrek 2 (video game)|''Shrek 2 video game]], her dress is pink/purple/magenta instead of blue. Why they changed its color is unknown. *She was originally slated for her to appear as the main antagonist in Shrek, but she was cut for unknown reasons a used later in the film's sequel. *The Fairy Godmother is the third DreamWorks Animation character to be a female antagonist, following Mrs. Tweedy from Chicken Run and Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Gallery